gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
North Korean Uprising
# A surprised armed invasion conducted by the Korean Branch of the Anti-Anime Clan and communist separatists in Korea in an attempt to create a new dynasty without KPOP and to restore the DPRK throughout the entire Korean peninsula. Its setting was placed in the northern part of the unified KPOP Korea as its isolated and not much development reached there except KPOP, and this caused many citizens there to revolt to restore the communist regime of Korea. Strategy As the climate in North Korea is often chilly, all armies on both sides used unconventional snow warfare tactics, but the KPOP military are small in numbers in terms of specialized warfare situations and are ill-prepared to adjust into situations like this. Contrasting to the soldiers of communist separatists and the Korean branch of the AAC, they had large numbers and have been: trained and prepared to adjust into snow warfare, and crafted and researched the proper equipment to use in appropriate settings in which they achieved to do so. Timeline December 31, 2019timezone: 3:00 AMTimezone: As the broadcast started playing throughout AAC audio equipment, squadrons of both separatists and AAC troops started blowing up both police and military bases and quickly captured local strategic points to pin down local police and military stationed in Jin Square(formerly known as the Kim Il-Sung Square) Meanwhile in the isolated northern part, from: Chongjin, Hamhung and Kanggye had been quickly took control as there is little police and military presence there and unified into a communist-AAC front through the use of light blitzkrieg and ski combat. 7:43 AMTimezone: Pyongyang was finally captured by the communist-AAC pact, the northern frontline to Pyongyang was almost unified as they seized all of the islands in Northern Korea, with moderate resistance of the navy but were quickly overwhelmed and took control of ports where aquatic vessels are stationed ranging from corvettes to destroyers. But the planning of organizing a navy will be expected to take a while as it was not included in the plan of the invasion. Meanwhile in the eastern part of Korea as communist separatists effortlessly took strongpoints Wonsan to Tongchon in under 2 hours and are expected to meet at the border trail in 2 days to the southern part of Korea. Events are still yet to be updated. 8:15 AMTimezone: As the Communist-AAC Pact sets up their Capital in Pyongyang, the KPOP Air Force launched an airstrike towards Communist separatists and AAC in the western city on Changyon, and are defenseless other than a few AA guns. However as the bombers make their approach, they are shot down by 5th Reich Interceptors launched from an aircraft carrier off the Western Korean Coast. The 5th Reich is in complete support of the uprisings, seeing it as an opportunity to spread the word of Anti-Animeism, as well as Communism since the 5th Reich is both Anti-Anime and Communist. 1:28 PMTimezone: When the eastern part of Korea is slowly unifying the rest of the frontline towards the border trail, KPOP military rapidly responded of building several: gun bunkers, AA guns and artillery placements, especially in Panmunjom(former border of North and South Korea) and quickly launched their modern planes of American, Gamer and Korean origin; especially: F-5Es, F-15Es, KAI-T50s, and F-35s towards Sinmak, Sariwon and Haeju. The communist-AAC pact quickly responded by buying modern anti-air equipment from the 5th Reich and the Soviet Union to counter the situation and concealed them near the areas the airforce are targeting so it will reduce the damage done when the planes reach the area. The 5th Reich gets in a dogfight with the KPOP Air force’s F-22s, the nearest squadron to them is a squadron of MIG-21s, the 5th Reich has no choice but to use the MIG-21s to shoot down the F-22s. Suprisingly the MIG-21s come out victorious against the F-22s, who are forced to retreat after losing more than half of their squadron. The rest of the F-22s were shot down by SU-35s and Surface-to-Air Missiles. 12:56 AMTimezone: As the communist-AAC pact are now pushing towards the border trail of the North and South, small skirmishes were exchanged between the ISAF and the pact in which that caused a shock to the world media. It also sparked tensions between the 5th Reich and the ISAF as the main objective of the ISAF forces there in the peninsula is to contain communism; similar to the situation of the Korean War in 1950. 3:20 AMTimezone: After hearing that The ISAF has invaded South Korea to stop the spread of communism, the 5th Reich stationed at Seoul and many other cities in former South Korea prepare to fight, the first engagement occurred at 3:15 AM in a field around 120 miles southeast of Seoul, a group of ISAF M1 Abrams Tanks were moving Northwest towards Seoul when suddenly one of the Abrams exploded, seconds later another Abrams exploded And then another. The remaining Abrams realized they were being ambushed by a group of 5th Reich Jagdpanzer E-100 Tank Destroyers modified with 170mm Main guns, which are more powerful and accurate than the original 120mm. In less than a minute all ten Abrams in the group were destroyed by the Jadgpanzer E-100s. 5:16 AMTimezone: As the 5th Reich is advancing southwards from Seoul, the command of the pact in the eastern part coordinated with them as ISAF armored convoy was advancing towards the city Gangneung. Snipers and anti-tank guns are concealed near the city to target the convoy. AA guns are also carefully concealed within dugouts and cities to counter any aircraft advancing. When the ISAF are only 50 miles to the city, artillery started firing towards the convoy, and the convoy continued to move forward despite of the damage being fatal. Anti-tank guns started firing at the convoy shortly after the artillery barrage and caused more damaged towards armor, lessening the amount of tanks of the ISAF and damaged most of the thermal vision equipment fitted in their armor. A bombing raid on the city was responded but little casualties were made as they cannot pinpoint the locations of the anti-tank guns. A transport lift by the ISAF was conducted as they realized that ground movement is dangerous to reach towards the city; leaving tank battalions without support except with a small amount of armored infantry, and was effective as they took down a fairly small amount of separatists and AAC insurgents in deserted areas. But as soon as helicopters and airplanes were 3 km to the city, they were taken out by concealed AA guns and rocket fire. Tanks were decimated when they were in 48 km to the city, as they desperately fired in trees and hills blindly and and advancing towards the city. Survivors of the ISAF convoy retreated as they are quickly aware of their numbers depleting at a large amount. A counter-charge was initiated by the pact and started gunning and pinning them down towards the hills of Godan-Ri, an ISAF strongpoint. A counter-blitzkrieg was used to chase down ISAF troops to prevent any tactical retreats and anymore additional reinforcements if they make it into Godan-Ri. The 5th Reich Captures the only airfields remaining to the KPOP and ISAF, The 5th Reich now has complete Air Supremacy to support the Communist-AACs. January 1st 2020Timezone 7:00 AMTimezone: As the KPOP Army begins to crumble they begin to lose morale, whats left of the entire KPOP Army makes a Charge into the Taebaek Mountains to destroy a group of 5th Reich Strongholds there. The Army is spotted by 5th Reich patrol planes and they lose their element of surprise. Instead the KPOP are the ones ambushed by 5th Reich Gerbirgsjäger, Fallschirmjäger, and SS units. This results in one of the largest ground battles in the history of Korea with intense hill to hill and mountain to mountain fighting at both close and long ranges. As one 5th Reich Soldier described it, “Complete and utter chaos.” For around three hours the 5th Reich and KPOP Forces fought from mountain to mountain. Eventually the KPOP forces realized exactly how many Forces the 5th Reich had and began to withdraw. The 5th loses around 200 Soldiers, the KPOP Army loses nearly 1,000. January 3, 2020timezone 7:30 AMTimezone As the 5th Reich-AAC-Communist Pact continue to gain territory in Korea, The ISAF sends their most notorious Submarine, the Hirmafaxi, to the Yellow Sea to launch Cruise Missiles at Specific Military Targets in Korea. The 5th Reich Learns of this and orders their Most technologically Advanced Submarine, The Yeetus Deletus, to wait for the Hirmafaxi in the Yellow Sea And sink the Hirmafaxi. After a few days of waiting the Yeetus Deletus detects Engine noises on its Passive sonar 70 meters below the ocean surface at the same depth of the Yeetus Deletus, at this depth it is likely another submarine, and most likely the Hirmafaxi since there are no other submarines allied with the 5th Reich in the area. As silently as possible, the crew of the Yeetus Deletus prepare a Torpedo to fire, knowing that the Hirmafaxi is also likely using Passive sonar. After 15 seconds the Torpedo fires, the Hirmafaxi tries to dodge it, making a sudden diving turn to the left, but the Yeetus Deletus’s Torpedo is too fast and hits the Hirmafaxi nearly blowing it in half, sinking it. January 4, 2020timezone 1:37 PM Timezone In the city of Anchorage, Gen. Shepherd (ISAF's second-in-command) calls for retaliation against the Reich-AAC-Communist Pact due to the loss of the Hrimfaxi and mobilizes the Arkibird in order to destroy the Yeetus Deletus. As the Fifth Reich's legendary submarine begins to move out of the Yellow Sea, it is suddenly hit by a series of high-energy laser beams coming from space. Unable to properly respond to the attack, the crew attempts to abandon ship but roughly thirty-seven crew members survive the sinking of the submarine. Gen. Shepherd of the ISAF claims that the alliance will fight defensively but will fight with fury if the pact doesn't stop advancing south, as ISAF holds the deep south of the peninsula. 3:23 PM Timezone An unknown special forces unit launches a covert raid against the AAC north of Mandok, North Korea. The target was supposedly the head of the Korean Peoples' Armored Corps, the attack resulted in the death of the communist. Kpop Fangirls conducted an ambush south of Wonsan against Fifth Reich soldiers, killing fifty-eight of them. 4:16 PM Timezone Chio opens a hotline to the leaders of the Communist Koreans, AAC, and the Fifth Reich regarding a way to effectively end this conflict before it escalates into full-scale war. He proposes a unified Korean plan, where all of Korea is united but different political parties take hold. He claims the war against the Brony junta should take top priority and that if the war goes on, then the junta will grow from the conflict. This shocking reversal of rhetoric becomes an eye-opener between leaders of the pact but soon they become conflicted whether to pursue Chio's proposal or continue with their current plans. 5:01 PM Timezone A video belonging to the leader of the Brony Chinese junta was leaked revealing him praising and supporting for the conflict in the Korean peninsula and wishes for both sides to wipe each other out in foolish yet beautiful warfare. 6:30 AM Timezone Erich is awakened from his sleep by the message from Chio proposing a unified Korea where different political parties take hold, He approves of this message and both Chio and Erich booth agree that they both want the KPOP Fangirls out of Korea and continue to wage war on them until Korea is unified. Erich also sends a warning to the Brony junta, telling them to stay out of the Korean conflict or be obliterated by the 5th Reich, ISAF, and AAC Forces Combined. January 5, 2020 3:01 AMTimezone As Penguin started to notice that the ISAF started retaliating the pact and the Fifth Reich, he received a direct hotline from Chio; the leader of the ISAF and accepted as they both do not want the conflict to rise any further and started cooperating with them alongside with the 5th Reich. To which the Penguin directed the diplomats of the separatists and the clan to halt their advance and pay damage reparations that they caused towards the ISAF. January 7, 2020 9:17 PMTimezone After some time of fighting between the pro-Brony Kpop Fangirls and ISAF, the Kpop forces lose another stronghold in the deep south, though they still pursue a war of insurgency. Soon after this, news of the Cult of Mr. Miller terminating the alliance with the Independent States Allied Forces hit Anchorage. Chio then opened up a hotline to discuss the safety of the anti-Brony Kpop Fangirls, he discussed that they will be in designated safe zones and will be under his soldiers' protection and assured that no attacks will occur against Cult forces. 10:05 PMTimezone Less than an hour after the discussion with the Cult, Chio communicated with the Fifth Reich and the rest of the communist-aligned pact regarding the safety of the refugees and other displaced residents and potential peace plans. Another thing he discussed was the plans for a united and stable Korea after the Brony War. He wished for a summit to be held in the Peace House located at the heart of the once deadly and dangerous Demilitarized Zone. The date was planned for the 10th. He then called Meika of the Cult and asked if she wished to be in the summit in order to rebuild relations between the two factions and help with the displaced civilians. 10:31 PMTimezone In an address to the nation of Alaska and for all member states of ISAF, Chio then declared the calls for a summit to be set in Korea on the 10th to end the conflict and focus once more on the war against the Bronies. He then stated the Kpop Fangirls who decided to help with the Brony junta are considered enemies and needed to be stopped, but assured that the displaced residents and the refugees will be under ISAF protection and called upon members of the pact to do the same. 11:15 PMTimezone Meika remotely reprograms the Cult supplied U.S.G.R. forces which were evenly spaced, forming a perimeter around all of Korea. The 69,420 troops cease their statue-like state and begin marching to the heart of Korea to rendezvous. Meika contacts Chio in order to unproffesionally, but officially state that the alliance betwixt The Cult of Mr.Miller and the I.S.A.F. is back on, and that the troops will be temporarily joining the I.S.A.F. in order to assist in relocation and protection of the emigrating, anti-brony K-Pop Fangirls. The soldiers are estimated to arrive at the rendezvous point within a time frame of a few days to a month. January 10th, 2020 6:17 AMTimezone The U.S.G.R. deployed, Cult supplied Memer-Weeb army successfully rendezvous at the heart of Korea after expedition of their march via Naruto-Running. The force, having gathered allied K-pop Fangirl refugees along the way, begin their journey towards I.S.A.F. forces wherever they may be, brandishing a sense of direction similar to the extinct Carrier Pigeon. The soldiers march in a box-like formation: lines 800 of troops, perpendicular to eachother, form a hollow square with an area of approximately 1,000,000 feet squared. Inside the square are approximately 1664 allied K-pop refugees, each individual refugee within the square being bodyguarded by 4 Memer-Weeb troops. The square of troops and refugees is then surrounded by another square of 1664 troops per side. Casuality counts have been confirmed, 420 Memer-Weeb soldiers were lost during the "Mass Domination Strategy". 7:24 AMTimezone As the Panmunjon Summit was held, 4 parties; The 5th Reich, Anti Anime Clan, The Cult of Mr.Miller and ISAF agreed to fabricate a democratic nation with provinces to have autonomous power but limited to the government, and freedom of speech/freedom of religion, resulting with a balance of power between parties and a peaceful, united populus of K-pop Fangirls, Traditional Koreans, Communists, etc. After the meeting, a hand-in-hand was photographed of the 4 leaders participating in the summit; concluding the official end of the conflict. January 13th, 2020 2:43 AMTimezone The Memer-Weeb army rendezvous with the I.S.A.F., bringing 1664 refugees with them, and begin assisting the I.S.A.F. in defending allied K-Pop refugees and relocating them to the newly formed K-Pop Province of The United Provinces of Korea. Government restructure of the now unified Korea is still in progress but going swimmingly. January 14th, 2020 The North Korean Uprising officially ends for good as the I.S.A.F. and the Memer-Weeb army continue to protect, relocate, and shelter allied K-Pop refugees. Category:Battles